1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of scissors that is used for cutting things made of slippery material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent concern about waste treatment and the environment has highlighted the necessity of recycling. This trend has resulted in an increased number of collected drink containers.
Among the collected containers are glass bottles, which break down into two groups: returnable bottles, which are reused in the original form after being washed, and one-way bottles, which are molded in predetermined shapes after being crushed and dissolved.
Recycling the returnable bottles is relatively easy, while recycling the one-way bottles is burdensome since it requires a molding process. In the molding process, things that are attached to the bottle, such as metal caps and resin spouts, need to be removed. This is because dissolving glass with other materials may result in crazing or undesirable color in the molded products (bottles).
While removing a metal cap from a bottle is relatively easy, a resin spout, which is usually firmly attached to a bottle and has a slippery surface, needs to be cut by a knife or melted before being removed from the bottle.
Incidentally, considerable number of glass bottles used as drink containers have been replaced with PET bottles. PET bottles are not efficiently recycled and most of them are just thrown away in dumping grounds as non-flammable garbage. In some districts, PET bottles are collected as flammable garbage. The bottles are then incinerated in garbage-processing center and thrown away in dumping grounds. PET bottles take much space in dumping grounds and garbage-processing centers because of their bulkiness. Individual consumers can reduce the space required for PET bottles in dumping grounds and garbage-processing centers simply by cutting PET bottles into pieces before throwing them away.
However, being relatively hard and having slippery surface, PET bottles cannot be cut with ordinary scissors. Cutting a PET bottle with a cutter, if possible, is difficult.